NFLRZ: Inactive Rusher
by Rushstar32
Summary: (Do not own; Takes place before the season) The Browns are temporary inactive, leaving K-9 missing in action...till an unexpected Rusher goes to find him, Blow-Torch.


Inactive Rusher

_1996, Pittsburgh_

_Inactive. Those words hung in the Steeler Rusher head. The Browns were temporary Inactive, and for the first time since the Turnpike rivalry, Blow-Torch was feeling...guilty._

Blow-Torch thoughts: **Why am I feeling this way...I mean, he's my rival! We been fighting for years and now he just goes an inactivates his team temporary. FOR WHAT! That argument between Baltimore and Cleveland. B-But, he's out there...alone. He's has nowhere to go and none of the others Rusherz seen him since...**

Blow-Torch: *_Out load; Groans; rage and confusion_* WHY DO I CARE!?

Voice: About what?

_Blow-Torch immediately turn and blushed in embarrassment when he saw Jerome Bettis._

Blow-Torch: O-Oh, hey Jerome. It's nothing...well it is something but-*_Groans and places his hands on his face_* I don't know why I'm worried about the Browns and K-9. * _Jerome walks over and sits down while he continued_* I mean, we're RIVALS! Every since the 1980s draft, we have been dangerous rivals! I shouldn't care about him and yet...I can't help but feel sorry for him. And there's this..._feeling_...inside that is driving me crazy! Jerome, what's wrong with me!?

Jerome Bettis: I think your feeling guilt.

Blow-Torch: *_Looks ups; confused_* Huh?

Jerome Bettis: Look, this might be my first year with the Steelers, but I know about the Turnpike Rivalry. Tell me, how long have these two teams been going head to head on this?

Blow-Torch: On earth...1950.

Jerome Bettis: Have you ever wonder if K-9 wanted this especially that this has lasted for a long time.

Blow-Torch: N-no.

Jerome Bettis: Maybe *_Stands up to go to practice_* You should find him. *_Walks away_*

_Blow-Torch is left speechless. Did K-9 really wanted this? Blow-Torch thought back to the times they fought, K-9 always dodging the attacks and him..._

Blow-Torch: *_Full fledge guilt_* Aw man...

_Cleveland Ohio..._

_Blow-Torch walked around incognito. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but he had to find K-9._

Blow-Torch: *_Asking a young women_* Pardon me miss, but have you seen the Browns Rusher?

Women: Oh, him, no has seen him in a while. However, last I saw him, he was heading into the woods for a walk that was an hour ago.

Blow-Torch: Thank you. *_Runs off_*

_Blow-Torch ran into the woods, his disguise falling off reveling his normal clothing, as he franticly searched high and low for the missing inactive Rusher. After about an hour or so, he was beginning to lose hope. But just as he was about to leave..._

Voice: HELP!

_Blow-Torch jolted, running toward the direction of the cry for help to the edge of a cliff. There, holding on for dear life on a branch, was-_

Blow-Torch: *_Fear_* K-9!

_There he was. K-9 looked up, he had a look of terror on his face, scratch up a bit too. Blow-Torch then noticed something that he thought he never would see his rival do...K-9 had tears._

K-9: *_Terror_* B-BLOW-TORCH!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HER-*_The branch breaks a little_* AH!

_There was no time to call the others, this had to be done now. Blow-Torch wasted no time, he looked around and found a sturdy, old rope round a tree, ripping the knot and taking it off the tree. The then tied the first end to the closes tree, and the other end to himself. He started climbing down carefully till he reach the petrified Rusher._

Blow-Torch: *_Calm_* K-9, I need you to listen to me carefully. I want you to grab me and do not...I repeat, _**DO NOT**_, let go of me till I say so.

K-9: *_Terror; nods_*

_K-9 reached over a little, till Blow-Torch pulled him in the rest of the way, K-9 holding on to him. Blow-Torch made his way back up quickly. When he made it back to the ground, he untired himself. He looked down at K-9 who, still holding on to him, was shivering in fear, eyes widen and tears falling down his cheeks._

Blow-Torch thoughts: *_worried_* **Oh sweet...**

Blow-Torch: *_Calm_* K-9?

K-9: *_Terror; No response and gripping him tightly_*

Blow-Torch: Oh man...

_Blow-Torch realized he needed some help with this...he needed the others help. Putting K-9 in a more comfortable position, Blow-Torch started to make his way to the Hall of Fame carrying the Browns Rusher._

_Rusherz Quarters, an hour later..._

_Blow-Torch came in and sighed. K-9 fell asleep during the trip here, but he was still shaking in fear. Blow-Torch walked over and laid the Browns Rusher on the couch, laying a blanket on him, before heading to one of the rooms...Stampede's room. He knew that Liberty was away on business for the next season and when Liberty's not around, the Bills Rusher was in charge._

Blow-Torch: *_Knocks on it_* Stamps...ya in there?

_Stampede opened the door, surprise to see the Steeler Rusher_ _there._

Stampede: Blow-Torch, what'cha doing here? I thought you were at practice.

Blow-Torch: Long story short...I found K-9.

_Stampede's eyes widen as Blow-Torch led him to K-9, still asleep on the couch, explaining what has transpire._

Blow-Torch: Stamps, will he be Okay?

Stampede: *_Sighs_* A little shell-shock, but he should be fine. The cuts on him don't look serious, look more like paper cuts to me. You did the right thing going out to find him.

_K-9 woke up and bolted up in fear, clinging to the first thing he could come in contact with...Blow-Torch._

Blow-Torch: *_Calm; Rubs K-9 back_* It's o.k. You're safe now.

K-9: *_Calms down_* T-Thank you...

Blow-Torch: Mind telling me how you got stuck.

K-9: I tripped on a root and tumble down to the cliff. *_Shivers_* I went out to think about what's been going on these past through days with the stadium closed so I have no where to guard the shard and-*_trails off_*

Blow-Torch: -_Sighs_\- K-9...I don't know where you were in the span of days, but maybe you can stay at my stadium until this blows over.

K-9: *_Surprised_*I-I thought you hated me?

Blow-Torch: *_Sighs_* After this...no, we're still rivals, but this will be a peaceful one o.k. C-Can we be friends then?

K-9: *_Nods_* Y-Yeah...friends.

_Stampede smiled. One down, one more to go for the Steeler's rivalry with Ohio to have a peaceful future._

**THE**

**END**


End file.
